


Pendants

by Berryclaw



Series: Pendants [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw
Summary: Firts day of Magical middle school
Series: Pendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937554





	Pendants

Berrymeadow heard the alarm on her phone ring. It was 7:30. She groaned in aggrivation as she pressed the dissmiss button and got up. She went and got her school clothes and went into the bathroom, quickly grooming herself and getting dressed in her original seafoam green shirt, and black tight shorts. She filed her yellow painted claws down and looked them over. 

She smiled and left the bathroom and went into her room to put her stuff into her bookbag, crossing stuff off of her checklist as she went.

"Pencil pouch, check. Binder, check. Color pencils, gel pens and crayons, check." She continued until there was one thing left on her list, written in tiny letters that she almost couldn't read. Then it hit her. "The PENDANT!" she thought. She ran over to her poster drawing, looked behind her into the hallway. Nobody was there. She quickly moved the poster and grabbed her necklace and stuffed it in her pocket. She then put the poster back and ran out of her room, grabbing her checklist behind her.

She entered the kitchen and seen her mom cooking breakfast. Berrymeadow sat down. "Good morning mom." Jazmine glanced back at her and smiled. "Mornin', hun. Today you're having french toast. I can't make a full breakfast since I have to get to work early today. Some fool tried a stupid stunt and it turned out terribly. So the hospital needs me to clock in early." 

Berrymeadow nodded in understanding. Jazmine has always worked as head nurse at the hospital downtown, so she understood when her mom didn't have time for certain things.

Berrymeadow ate her french toast quickly, eager to leave the house.

After a few minutes, Berrymeadow heard a loud rumbling noise. "Better be quick or you'll miss the bus" Jazmine said. But by then Berrymeadow was already out the door yelling, "I love you mom!" Jazmine stood there and chuckled as she started packing her breakfast to go.

Berrymeadow sprinted in a hurry. She stepped onto the bus, looking around for her friends. Then she spotted them in a row on the bus. Angel was waving her paws in the air, and Berry went right over to her and sat down.

"Hi, Meadow!" Angel mewed. Meadow was Angel's nickname for Berry. And Angel's full name was "Angelina Silverclaws" but she never wanted to be called that, so she prefered Angel, which suits her well.

"Hey Angel. Jake, Eclipse, How are you guys doing today?" 

Jake mewed happily, "Great! Mom even let me take my guitar to school!" 

Eclipse sat there, one earbud out, and one in. "I'm doing okay." 

Berrymeadow smiled, then whispered, "Okay, we all know that we all have a necklace, right? Where's your's?" Angel mewed, "Right, I did get one. She reached into her shirt. Eclipse glance over in her direction and blushed a bit. 

Angel pulled out a small necklace. It was a feathery wing and a demon wing on the side. "It was originally two angel wings, but one changed to a demon wing after mom gave it to me..." Berrymeadow looked at her sodden friend. She knew why it turned half demon. Angel has a full angel-cat hybrid mom, but her father had a demon-cat parent, so that meant angel was 25% demon. But it can really overtake her, so she tries to fight it, but sometimes there's no stopping it. 

Eclipes and Jake held out their pendants. Eclipse's necklace was a cresent moon, with a soft, shimmery glow around it. And Jake's pendant was a musical note. It glowed as well. 

All four students held out their necklaces and they all glowed a bit brighter in unison. 

All of a sudden, the bus stopped. "We're here!" The bus driver yelled. 

They all got off the bus, and walked towards the entrance. Berrymeadow pulled out a pice of paper. This had the schedule for her so far. "We'll need to get to Mrs. Queenie's class first. We are the only students there, as well as two other students."

The entered ste school to see a bunch of other students and teachers wandering the halls. Proffesional students practicing spells with wands. Other students shapeshifting into things other than themselves.

They all walked down the hall, then seen a tall lioness standing in a doorway. Berrymeadow nodded and pointed in her direction. "This is the place." She entered the classroom and sat down in a chair. There were two other students in the class. A small little mouse, and a Ferret wearing a purple hoodie. 

The Lioness walked in the class and closed the door behind her. "Good morning, students. I'm Mrs. Queenie, and I'm your homeroom teacher. You will see me every day in the mornings. Now, everyone in this small group has me as their homeroom teacher for one reason: You have a relic or artifact, that is obviously magical, yet you have no idea how to use it. Well, that's what I'm here for. I am going to teach you to use them properly, and what they are used for. Now, it seems that all of your relics are connected in some way. I want you all to take them out for me, please."

All of the students reached into either their pockets, or bookbags and pulled out a glowing necklace.

Berrymeadow couldn't believe her eyes...

"They have necklaces as well?!" Berrymeadow thought.

The mouse had a purple heart charm with an arrow coming through it. And the ferret had a scroll with a feather as her charm.

All 6 pendants glowed brighter than ever before.

Mrs. Queenie looked at them all. "Ah, yes. The six elemental pendants.Now that's strong magic. Some even say that it's the strongest magic there is. And it is. So I expect you all to be EXTREMELY CAREFUL when dealing with these.You are the next generation of pendant yeilders."

All 6 students look down at their necklaces, which were still glowing.

Mrs. Queenie continued to speak. "Now, these work the strongest when the bond between you and other pendant yeilders are strong. So today, I'll let you guys get to know each other. You can get up, walk around and talk. Go make friends.

Berrymeadow slowly stood up, and imeadiatly, the small mouse came up to her and spoke. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie Sparklemouse! Nice to meet ya'!" Mackenzie was a small little mouse just coverend in blue, pink, and purple. She extended out her little hand. Berrymeadow carefully shook her paw and said, "The name's Berrymeadow. Nice to meet your aquaintance." 

Mackenzie pointed to the ferret in the purple jacket. "That, that's the smartest girl in this class. No offense. But her name is Fawn Sweetwaters. Fawn! Come over here!"

Fawn looked in their direction, mainly looking at Mackenzie and blushing. Berrymeadow already knew right off the bat that Fawn was crushing on Mackenzie.

Fawn shyly scurried over to the girls, and said, "Mackenzie! I can introduce myself just fine!" Mackenzie shrugged and smiled. "You need to get out of your comfort zone a little bit..." Fawn blushed more, then adjusted her glasses and cleared her throaght. "I'm Fawn Sweetwaters, nice to meet you,and I hope we can become friends." 

Mackenzie smiled. "That's not how you start off, silly. Tell her a bit about yourself. Like me, for instance, loves practicing swordfighting and fencing."

Berrymeadow looked at the tiny mouse and mewed, "Wow, really?" Mackenzie nodded and squeaked, "Don't let my size fool you. I'm very experienced since I've trained for 4 years." Berrymeadow nodded. "Well, I like to sing sometimes." Mackenzie squeaked happily, "Well then we've gotta have a slumber party sometime, or at least do karaoke."

Berrymeadow pulled out a small sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. "I also love to draw." Now this fascinated Fawn. The ferret quickly scurried up to her, opening the sketchbook to find marvelous sketches of animal anatomy and scenery, as well as self portraits of her friends and family.Fawn sqealed with excitement, "Wow! This is astounding! The anatomy is correct, the scenery beutifully drawn, and the portraits are spot on!"

Berrymeadow smiled and said, "Thanks, though it's nothing much." Fawn held Berrymeadow's face in her hands. They were nose to nose, staring each other in the eyes. "This is a book of masterpeices that must be published! Do you mind if I..." She trailed off. Berrymeadow shook her head, "I don't mind. But save a few of these in my book, and I choose what gets to be sold." Fawn shook her hand and squeaked, "Deal!" 

Mackenzie looked at how happy Fawn was and said, "Fawn, you know, you look cute when you're not studying and having fun instead." Fawn squeaked as she blushed and her fur fluffed up a bit. "Studying is fun." Mackenzie said, "No it isn't... Eating dark chocolate is fun. Having slumber parties are fun. studying on the other paw..."

After a short silence, the three started laughing, and the pendants glowed bright.

Mrs. Queenie walked over to the three girls and mewed, "I see that your bond is growing stronger. Look at your pendants."

The girls all looked at the pendants. Their glow was becoming brighter and stronger. "Woah..." Fawn sqeaked. 

Mrs. Queenie mewed, "It's pretty, isn't it? When the bond between you is strong, the pendants grow as strong as the bond. The stronger the pendant, the more power it can use, and the more it can do. We'll practice on that tommorow. Class is about to end."

Everyone gathered their bags and the bell rang. 

"Bye Mrs. Queenie!" Everyone said as they left. "Bye everyone. Don't be late for tommorow's class."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the rest of the school day, Berrymeadow and the other students got on the bus, chatting and talking about the first day. Even Eclipse, who usually kept to himself.

They all got off at their bus stops, one by one. Berrymeadow was last. She got off and ran home.

Luckily, her Dad wasn't home, but her mom was. Jazmine was on the couch, still in her work clothes and was eating some steak. 

Berrymeadow ran up and gave her mom a big hug. Jazmine staggered backwards and smiled. "I take it that your day went well?" Berrymeadow looked up at her and smiled, "IT WAS AMAZING! I made some new friends, they had pendants too, and then they glowed!" Jazmine laughed and smiled.

"I'm glad you loved it, kiddo. Now go hide that thing before your dad gets here." Berrymeadow nodded and ran and put her pendant up in it's hiding spot. Then she dropped her bookbag onto the ground and went back into the living room and sat beside Jazmine. 

Berrymeadow looked at her contently, and Jazmine questioned, "What are you looking at me like that for?" Berrymeadow grinned, "The stunt incedent! What did he break?"

Jazmine laughed and wrapped her arm around Berrymeadow.

"He was trying to lift up heavy bricks, like, VERY heavy bricks. He was messing around and dropped it on his big toe and it broke."

Berrymeadow smiled and said, "Well it looks like stupidity is 'a-foot'!" Jazmines burst out laughing, and Berry did the same.

"Girl, you're goofy." Jazmines said, giving Berrymeadow a kiss on the forehead. "Don't ever change."

Berrymeadow smiled and said, "I don't plan on it."


End file.
